


Elves.

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior elf meets the bratty Cavern Elf and ends up subbing to Elita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves.

Elita had known of Velda since the day she arrived in the dungeons. That she was now face to face with the warrior elf, she knew she could handle her. Velda had looked down at the smaller, slightly timid looking elf, finding herself smirking just a little. All she could do was hope that she hadn’t messed up too badly. She knew much of what she was supposed to teach the other girl, but she seemed so fragile…

Elita had surprised her, able within moments to steal her sword and push her back hard enough that she crashed into the wall.


End file.
